


Spread yourself under the sun

by The_Royal_Gourd



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gore I suppose?, Horror, M/M, Oh what a lovely time, going crazy, horror i guess, karkrab, slow spiral to insanity, sunning myself on the beach, this was supposed to be a nice trip to the beach, very slight Gam/Tav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Royal_Gourd/pseuds/The_Royal_Gourd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee is having a lovely time at the beach with his best buddy Kar and Tavbro, He loves the beach, loves it. But then, nothing ever really goes the way it's supposed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spread yourself under the sun

Gamzee lounged on a black spotted towel he had spread over the gritty grey sand outside his hive, picking at a loose thread as he scanned the horizon, searching the waves for his lusus. He smiled into the waning sunlight as he sipped from a bottle of faygo, a gentle breeze ruffling his hair and making him sigh. The ocean waves crashed against the shore creating a steady rythm, pretty lilac foam decorating the beach from the foaming waves, the pink clouds that floated along the sky formed pictures of clowns and horns. He cocked his head as he heard a scuttling sound and looked to the side as Karkrab came up the beach towards him, the little guy was just so cute! With a crab body and his perfect little crabby, nub-horned head Gamzee was always glad for his company. "Hey Krabro, what's up my miraculous tiny shuffling brother?" Karkrab scuttled up onto Gamzee's lap and began to sing, his tiny crab mouth flapping with his words. "I've got a big bag of krabs here, and I'm going to put them in my mouth, oh yes." Gamzee laughed, joy lighting up his eyes as he clapped along to Karkrabs singing, this song was his favorite. Karkrab continued singing, and Gamzee heard a splashing come from the waves ahead. His best Tavbro was swimming towards him, every now and then cresting the waves showing off his streamline body and a long brown tail . Tavros propped his elbows on the sand at the edge of the surf, most of his body out of the water, the leftover sunlight making his tail look molten chocolate as beads of sea water ran down the scales. He pushed his wet mohawk away from his eyes, smiling and waving he dropped his hair to pat the sand next to him in invitation.

Gamzee smiled happily and went to sit next to Tavros carrying Karkrab along in his hands, He plopped down uncaring as the damp sand soaked his pants. He put the still singing Krab on Tavros' head and chuckled as Tavros formed his hands into Krabs that began singing along. Gamzee's attention was then stolen away from his two friends as he noticed a figure approaching from behind his Tavbro, he squinted at it, but the sun bouncing off the ocean waves made it hard to tell who it was. As the figure drew nearer he grew frantic, he tried to grab the attention of his two bros but they ignored him as he frantically shook Tavros. "You have to leave! He's coming Tavros, you have to take Karkat and leave!" They continued singing and dancing paying no heed to the menancing figure as he towered over their heads. Gamzee tried to shove Tavros back into the waves but it only seemed to dig him into the sand, he watched as the figure lifted a juggling pin high, blood glinting on the weapon in the sunlight of the beach. "Please, you have to motherfucking go! He's going to fucking end you!" His begging went unheard as his friends continued to sing, the comforting tune seemed mocking now and he screamed as the pin struck down with a crunch crushing Krabkat and knocking Tavros over in one blow. It's silent now except for Gamzee's pathetic wailing and the wet thuds of a juggling pin hitting flesh as he continued to beat in Tavros' head, his teeth breaking and his skull warping with every hit. His hands felt damp and clammy and he shook as he looked at Tavros' mangled head. He reached out to his body but froze as his hand came into view, he stared as it dripped brown and dropped the juggling pin he held, hissing in pain as though it hurt him. Gamzee tore his wild gaze away from his hands only to lock wide eyes onto Tavros's beaten face, it stared back at him through the one eye that hadn't been turned to liquid, His voice leaked out from his broken jaw, a wet bubbling rasp burbled from his blood soaked lips. "Gamzee, uh, why did you do that? I, um, thought we were friends." 

Gamzee stumbled back from Tavros and dropped to his knees as Tavros began to laugh, a wheezy chuckle escaping his warped mouth, slowly losing control and spiralling into a demented cackle. He pries his eyes from Tavros, but still feels his burning gaze as he looks around at the once beautiful beach. The pretty purple waves had been muddied, a whirling mass that looks just like Tavros' blood. It stinks like blood and the sharp smell brings tears to his eyes as it gloops across the sand, now bleached a bone white. The sky swirls a dark purple, angry maroon clouds wipping into a large tornado just metres away from the beach. He tries to block out the sound as the howling wind mixes with Tavros' mad laughter, but can't make it stop even as he presses his soaked fists hard against his ears. The noise seems to just scrape it's way through, beating against his eardrums in a relentless waves. He squeezes his eyes shut as dizziness hits him, everything spinning except for Tavros, who's eye bores into him and he just can't see it anymore. Another wail, different from the wailing of the wind, joins the cacophany. It's horrible sounding, screeching and desperate. It doesn't take long for Gamzee to figure out the noise is coming from him, he sinks his useless claws into the sand trying to find anything to ground him. He opens his eyes when the darkness seems to only make him sicker, staring at the sand, not just bone white. Chips of bone that curve into smiling skulls that jeer at him. "Make it stop!" He screams, gasping as he chokes on a sob. "I didn't do it, it wasn't me, that's not me!" His wailing goes unheard, the wind whipping the breath from his lungs and stealing his words. He looks up at the ocean in time to see a wave of red, and then, everything is red as Tavros' laughter consumes him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You shoot awake clutching your chest, just a bad dream right? You struggle to get your breathing under control and fight the urge to scream, panic still clouding your mind. Your claws shake against your shirt and you clutch them tightly in an attempt to make them still, they feel slick with sweat and you resist the urge to wipe away blood you know isn't really there. 

The dreams have been getting worse ever since you ran out of your miraculous motherfucking pie and shit ain't looking good. You've started slipping around the others, not much, but you find you don't have very good control over your temper, and sometimes you'll find yourself somewhere in the vents not knowing how you got there. You sigh and lay back down in your horn pile, soft honks echoing around the room as you shift to push your sweat soaked hair away from your forehead. You aren't going to be able to sleep, but maybe if you stare at the wall hard enough you can block out the laughter still echoing in your head, or maybe coming from your mouth, you're not quite sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Re-write of my fic, hopefully this is better. It also occurs to me if I want anyone to read my stuff I should tag it appropriately. Meh


End file.
